Blood-shot Dreamers
by Jacedracopercyfinnick
Summary: After an incident in her previous school that caused her a total hell, Andi leaves for America to live with her Aunt. Driven by her love of music, she soon realises that that is her passion and is determined to do something with it. She joins a band called the Blood-shot Dreamers, but is it more than she bargained for, when she slowly falls into a tangle of love, lies and music.
1. The New Begining

A quick start to a hopefully exciting fanfic! I love Nico and I love music so... let's see were this goes. The main character is my own so I hope you like her! :) #YOLO (Dare from a friend to put YOLO) Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll miss you, Honey!" My mum waved me off at the train station. It would be the last time I'd get to see her; for the next six months, any way and I was going to make the most of this moment. It would be a nice moment to… if my mother was not… well… my mum. Any other parent would stay calm until the last moment, when they would suddenly burst into tears; then, totally embarrassed by their childish behaviour, they would dry their eyes and pretend that they're totally fine with sending their only daughter off to school in America (a whole different continent, for Christ sake!) but, then again, my mum is not 'any other parent'. She is, strangely enough, completely overjoyed that I will be going to Tristen High. She could not actually be happier! Or more embarrassing…

Tristen High was just another normal school, in a normal town. My friends, or should I say friend, or say 'girl who simply tolerates me', constantly asked why I would move from England all the way to America for such a moderate school. That is a good question, which you can probably work out the answer to, your selves. Yes, I am the most unpopular girl in history. And it's all because of that one day… that one fatal day… I won't burden you with that story but it was bad!

At this point we were already an hour into the flight, so as I do in every situation, I turned on my music.

My music.

Music is the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane. When I say music, I don't mean the kind of music every other 17 year old girl, who I know, listens to. I mean Greenday. I mean Paramore. I mean Goo Goo Dolls, The Calling, The Fray, Meatloaf, Snow Patrol, Coldpaly. I mean Panic! At the Disco, Train, James Blunt, Daniel Powder, Kings of Leon, Queen.

_Yes! _I thought as I turned on my tunes. _Iris!_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

I leaned back in my chair, smiling-

_You're the closeted to heaven, that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

Because I was doing this and there was no turning back-

_ And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,_

I relaxed, closing off my mind-

_Cause sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight. _

And let myself drift into oblivion…

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am…_

I just want you to know who I am…

I am Andi Matthews. I am 16 years old. And this is my new beginning…

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read this! Comment below any ideas on where I can take this story or anything you want to say! Thank you for all your support! That song, in case you don't know, is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls! One of my favourites! Hoping to put more songs in throughout this fanfic! That should be... interesting. Ooh! Also comment any songs that you think would work well in this story and I may go and check them out. I'm hoping to do some anime fanfics cause anime is my newest obsession so... just thought I might mention that! Also, if you haven't already read it, I suggest reading Simply irresistible (Dramione!) it's my favourite fanfic ever so go check it out. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 1 - First Days are Always Bad

I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! It's so fun to write. I know some of the characters seem a little off, but their personalities will start to shine through slightly more as the fanfic goes on. First impressions aren't everything, you know! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"Oh, Andrea! It's so great to see you!"

My Aunt and my mother were always alike, though they look like completely different people. My mother has long, thick dark hair (which I was always jealous of; nobody ever takes a blonde girl seriously!) , huge blue eyes and odd features. She could be pretty but she wasn't. My Aunt, on the other hand, has short, thin red hair, swirly green eyes. She reminded me of- No don't even think about him!

I had no idea that they were so similar when it came to personality; not until a year ago, at the family reunion (we must be the only family to still have those, I'm certain), where they finished each other's sentences and… you get the point. Hopefully that would make it easier.

"So," continued Aunt Olivia, releasing me from the tight hug she had me caught in: the woman's like a Boa Constrictor! "How's your mother… um… coping?" she asked warmly. I felt a prick of a tear at the corner of my eye but blinked it away quickly. I'd cried enough to last me a life time, already! I knew what she meant. This wasn't about me leaving. It was about him leaving… and never coming back.

"Dad died almost six months ago," I said as emotionlessly as possible. She looked down at her feet, as if she was ashamed.

"Yes, yes, that's true…"

Shaking my head I continued, "Of course she's not okay." That seemed to shock Aunt Olivia. She knew that mum would never be over my father but I suppose she just hoped that after… that day… she might have tried to forget. But what use if forgetting a past that I pretend didn't happen. I have no past, just a future.

"Aunt Olivia," she looked up, at the sound of her name, "I'm really sorry but I'm really tired," that wasn't completely true, I had slept on the plane after all, "could I go to bed now? I don't want to sleep during my first maths lesson, tomorrow, do I?" Well actually, yes, I did want to. However, when avoiding situations with guardians, I've learned that it's best to bring up school at some point.

"Oh… Of course, dear! You know where it is!" she paused for a moment. "And, remember, if you ever want to talk about what happened with your father and your wrists…" at this point I gave a wince. It had hurt a lot more than I had expected. And I survived it! Why can't they just give me a fucking break!? Would have been a lot easier if they'd just let me go. "Just remember, I'll always be willing."

* * *

The first day is always the hardest. It had been the same in Primary and in Secondary and, now, it would be the same in high school.

Tristen High was not big. It was about as big as my Secondary, but I never really paid attention to how big that was. There were about 400 pupils, apparently. To me, this sounded huge, but my aunt insisted that it was perfectly normal.

Anyway, I had presumed that the weather here would be about the same as it was in England. Hell was I wrong. The sun was scorching! Blazing! Singeing! However you want to say it! So, with me being in jeans and a jumper, I was boiling!

"Hi," said a happy, confident voice, which cut me off from my train of thought. I turned around to see a thin girl, with bright, scattered freckles and fiery red hair, tied back in a tangled, messy bun. She wore tight, shredded up jeans under a huge white tee, covered in paint marks. Stood behind her were a couple: a beautiful girl with dark hair, cut jaggedly, with tiny braids in and a strong, arrogant looking boy, with blonde hair a little bit lighter than my dishwater blonde hair. "I'm Elizabeth Rachel Dare, but you can call me Lizzy!" she introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Andi Matthews," I greeted, shaking her hand.

"Oh, good! You're the new girl from England!" I knew someone would greet me like this. "I'm here to show you around!" She said, smiling hugely. "Oh, before I forget: this is Piper," she said, gesturing to the girl behind her, "and this is Jason!" she said, pointing at the boy. "Hi," I murmured. To which I received an encouraging smile from Piper. "Yeah, they're kind of a thing. It's disgusting!" she declared, to which I raised my eyebrow to.

"Oh… The three of us have been friends forever, but for some reason, which is completely non-existent to me, they decided to become a… thing!" she explained with a look of disgust obviously printed on her face.

"You know, you could just say couple," laughed the blonde boy, who was starting to make me think I had judged that book by its cover.

"Ew! Just ew!" said Lizzy, making me laugh, to that she turned and looked at me. Her eyes widened when she saw my clothes. "Dear god, Andi! You're gunna boil alive!"

"Yeah… I kind of dressed for British weather," I said with a little laugh.

"Look," she said grabbing my arm, "I'll lend you my extra P.E. kit. Go into the bathroom and change!" she said, shoving the P.E. kit into my hands.

The P.E. kit was actually, surprisingly stylish… well for me anyway. It consisted of some black cut-offs, a green hair band and a grey Greenday tee! Perfect! I friend who liked the same music as me!

"Sorry about the T-Shirt by the way," Lizzy said on our way to homeroom (whatever that was).

"No way! I love Greenday! They're my favourite band!" I laughed.

"Really? I've never heard their music. I took that from my older brother, he's totally into all that rock stuff." Damn!

Apparently, homeroom was like tutor time. So… of course, everyone stared at the new English girl. What, had they never watched Dr Who! Or Black Adder! Or anything British!

"Lizzy!" called the teacher. "Yes, Miss!" answered Lizzy.

"Good Morning… Andi!"

"Yes, Miss."

"Don't you mean 'Good morning, Madam!'" said an amused voice from the other side of the room.

"No, I mean 'Yes, Miss'" I called back, quite annoyed.

"Really? You don't mean 'How do you do?'" said the voice again, sending giggles from some of the girls. It was obviously a boy. I could tell that even without the giggles. Really, though, some girls are just so…

Now I was seriously annoyed.

"No. I mean 'Go fuck yourself!'" I growled back, sending the room erupting into laughter. I leaned back, smiling and pleased with myself.

"Nico Di'Angelo! Andrea Matthews! I'm warning you two!" Shouted a very pissed off teaching, sending the room into silence and wiping the smile off my face. So, that was his name, huh. Nico Di'Angelo…

"That was genious!" said a little black haired girl on our way out. "I've never seen anything like that!" she laughed making me laugh with her. "Oh, I'm Thalia, by the way! Thalia Grace! Lizzy says you've met my idiot brother, Jason. But, don't worry, he took all of the ass hole DNA," she laughed.

I really did like this girl already. Her, Lizzy and Piper. I really liked them all!

* * *

First lesson, Maths. NO! Why Maths?!

"Okay, Miss Matthews. Here is your start of year test, as you were not here at the start of the year, you have to take it now. Your results will be posted on the results board, just like everyone else's. There are 42 questions and 60 mark. You will have 1 hour starting now!"

Okay, first thing first! My name! Next, the date! Now, first question!

The first lesson went very slowly. I mean, Maths was always my best subject… well, second best… but still! Who on earth actually liked it!?

Second lesson, English. Yawn, but okay. At least I'm not bad at it!

"Okay, Miss Matthews. Here is your start of year assessment, as you were not here at the start of the year, you have to take it now. You are to write a short story about some form of fantasy. I must be longer than 500 words and include a character from a popular book or film. Your results will be posted on the results board, just like everyone else's. You will have 1 hour starting now!"

Some form of fantasy… hmmm… Howl's Moving Castle! I can write a short story about Howl!

The second lesson had been fun! A short story about my favourite film? I'd write that any day!

Third lesson, Science. BORING!

"Okay, Miss Matthews. Here is your start of year test, as you were not here at the start of the year, you have to take it now. Your results will be posted on the results board, just like everyone else's. There are 36 questions and 50 mark. You will have 1 hour starting now!"

I'm starting to think that they have a script! Anyway… Name. Date. Question One.

That was so easy. Why do I even bother taking these tests!

* * *

"So, how has your first day been?" asked Lizzy, merrily.

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess… I've had to do my tests though so… yawn!" I replied.

"Hmm. Well, once they're done, they're done," she shrugged make, smiling encouragingly.

It was finally lunch! I was sat around a table with Thalia, Lizzy, Piper, Jason, a cute girl called Annabeth and the one of the hottest guys I had ever seen, whose name was Luke.

I was lucky when it came to food! I could and would eat anything without gaining weight. I was seriously thin but somehow not 'rib-cage showing'… Anyway, at this point I was eating a triple cheese burger with chips (they call them fries but I'm still sticking to my roots!) and a huge coke. It. Was. Delicious.

"Wow, I thought English women dieted like… always," Thalia laughed.

"Stereo-Type, my friend! Stereo-Type!" I laughed.

* * *

Fourth lesson, P.E. Okay, I like this one at least.

"Okay then, Ladies!" hollered the P.E. teacher or 'Coach'. "So, today, we're going to be doing some training with the boys." Groan. Every single girl groaned. "Don't worry! It's track today, though, so we may get beaten… but let's give it a shot!"

Yey! Track! I'd done Athletics since… as long as I remember. My Dad had always… Dad… I felt a tear role down my cheek and wiped it away quickly.

Not quickly enough though.

"Hey… What's up?" asked Lizzy, cautiously.

"Oh… um… nothing…"

"You wouldn't cry about nothing would you?" She asked, determined.

"Okay, fine," I took a deep breath, "Me and my sister used to be track champions. Our dad used to train us, he was a athletics coach."

"Used to be?"

"Well… my sister was hit by a car four years ago and died… and my dad was murdered by a mugger six months ago… he saved me… I had to watch… and I… I tried to…" I sighed. "But, that was in the past. It doesn't matter," Lizzy stared at me, shocked.

"You're messing with me, right?" she asked, breathlessly. I shook my head and blinked back the tears.

"But… anyway… It means I'm good at track!" I said trying to force smile, as I turned and jogged off to join the others.

The past doesn't matter.

The past doesn't matter.

The past doesn't matter.

"Hi, Ellen!" smiley an overly perky man, making miss put her face to her palm. All the girls laughed.

"Good morning, Mr Far," the P.E. teacher grumbled back. I could now see the pack of boys, about as many boys as there were girls, tailing 'Mr Far'.

"Mornin' Girls!" he called jollily, making everyone laugh as he waved over dramatically. "So today, we'll be doin' hurdles!"

Yes, I'm great at these!

"Now, I 'ear we 'ave a new girl!" Suddenly, all eyes were on me. "And, I also 'ear that she was a track champ! Is 'at true?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Sir," I called back, still fighting to hold back tears.

"Hmm, you disappeared three years ago after-"

"I'd rather not talk about that, Sir," I cut him off, which would have been rude, but I knew that he knew my circumstances.

At my comment, I received a few curious looks and a lot of whispers. Rumours were spreading already, no doubt. Oh, for god sake!

"Well, in that case… You'll be against my top group!" he said happily. "Let's hope you've still got those skills your famous for!" He gave me a wide, encouraging smile. His eyes seemed to say sorry.

"Jason, Chris, Nico, Percy, Luke! You'll be racing Andi!"

The boys gathered into a group and I walked over to join them.

"So, you're Andi Matthews, huh?" asked an amused voice that I sadly recognised. I turned around to see something that I was not expecting. A pair of incredible dark eyes. His pale skin made them stand out even more and they looked amazing with his black hair. And that's not all… He was wearing a Paramore T-Shirt!

"And I'm guessing your Nico Di'Angelo," I guessed.

"Correct," he said dryly.

Oh great! A nemesis! Just what I need right now!

"Just so you know, I've never been beaten," he gloated.

"Was that a challenge?" I questioned, sourly.

"I believe it was," he finished, sweeping away.

"Sheesh, he's never that mean," I heard Jason say to me. "What did you do, insult his favourite band?"

"If he's into stuff like Paramore, then no way!" I laughed. "Actually… I told him to go fuck himself…" Jason roared with laughter. I had never seen anyone so amused!

"Oh… I wish I'd… seen that!" He gasped between laughs.

"Okay, Ladies and Gents!" called Mr Far. "To the line!"

Okay. Calm. Just keep high enough. The right pace. One, two. One, two. Okay. You're ready.

"On your marks!"

I'm ready.

"Get set!"

To win this!

"Go!"

They were fast.

But I was faster!

First jump.

Three.

Two.

One.

Cleared! That was so easy!

Second.

Third.

Fourth.

Last one.

Cleared.

Now the final stretch.

They're catching up!

Not for long!

And across the line!

"And the winner is Andea Matthews! For the first time in four years!" Shouted Mr Far.

I won. I WON! Wow! I forgot how it felt to win! It felt amazing! Like I would never fall!

"How… H… What… Huh?" I heard a very shocked Nico Di'Angelo splutter out.

Now it was my turn to gloat! "I won! You gave me a challenge, and I beat you," I laughed.

"Oh, shut up Bitch!" He growled and stomped off.

"Yey! It's Andi, right?" asked a black haired boy, who was running towards me. He was slightly scrawny looking, but attractive all the same. But… he was wearing a Coldplay tee! Nice!

"Yeah and you are?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, I'm Percy! Percy Jackson!" he said. "You're friends with my step-sister, Lizzy!" He laughed.

"Oh, I think that this means that… this T-Shirt's your's," I laughed.

He then looked straight at my t-shirt… at my breasts. At that thought I blushed. He obviously didn't realise so… I wouldn't say… "Yeah. That is mine! Did you borrow it from Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yep! But… I'm glad to know I'm not the only person into rock!" I laughed.

"You're into rock?!" he stared, mouth open. "What bands are you into?"

"Um… Goo Goo Dolls, Greenday, Coldplay, Three Days Grace, Paramore, Snow Patrol, Queen, The Calling, The Fray, Kings of Leon, Panic! At the disco, The Script…"

"Wow! That's not a bad selection!" he said, impressed. "Who are you favourites?"

I shrugged, this was awesome, though! "Three Days Grace and Greenday," I answered.

He looked surprised at that. "I love Greenday and Three Days Grace but they're Nico's favourites…"

"Oh… Okay…" I was I little annoyed now, why bring up that… that ass hole in such a good conversation.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the face of Lizzy. "Hey, nice race! You're awesome!" she squeaked giving me a huge, Aunt Olivia style, hug.

"See, you around Percy!" I said behind my shoulder as I was dragged away.

"Remember to give me my T-Shirt back!" he shouted.

Oh god! Why?! On my way back to the dressing room, everyone was looking at my T-Shirt… NO!

* * *

Last lesson, Music. YES!

"So… you like music then?" questioned Thalia, as we walked to music.

"Yes. Definitely! Ever since I stopped track… It's been my life!" I explained, making her smile.

"Kind of like me. When I stopped dancing… martial arts was my only way to express myself," she told me. "And when her parents divorced, Lizzy used art to keep… well… sane!"

"Wow… I guess we all kind of have that in common…"

"Yeah, I guess!" she beamed up at me. It was impossible not to like this girl!

"So then class," the teacher began the lesson. "Today, to welcome our new student, I thought we could do some karaoke!" The rest of the class groaned except for a few of us… Me, Percy, a dark haired boy who I didn't know the name of… and Nico Di'Angelo. "So! Let's go in register order!" said the teacher. "First up… Annabeth Chase!"

The blonde girl I sat with at lunch made her way to the front, giggling. I looked over and saw that Percy had a dreamy look on his face. He had a crush on Annabeth! I giggled slightly.

"What is it?" asked Lizzy.

"Does Percy happen to have a… crush on… Annabeth?" I asked.

"Well, I've never really thought about it but… he does always act kind of strange around her… God! I think you're right!" She laughed.

"Okay, Sir! Can I sing… You don't know you're beautiful by One Direction!" she giggled. Ew! One Direction? Ew!

And even worse… she couldn't sing.

"And next up," the teacher started, after most of the class had had their turns. It was my turn! Mine.

And the bell went… NO!

* * *

Well, I hope that you enjoyed your first day!" shouted Piper as she and Jason walked off. It turns out I had been wrong about Jason, he was actually a really cool guy.

"I really hope you liked your day. Just… keep running like that," laughed Thalia, giving me a quick hug before heading home.

"Thanks, again for letting me borrow your P.E. kit!" I thanked Lizzy.

"No problem! But, tomorrow, you're coming around mine to pay me back, okay?" she demanded.

"Really?! Sure!" I squeaked. Wow! She was such a great friend.

"Okay, oh, Percy's here!" she announced.

"Hey!" called Percy, running towards us, followed by the dark haired boy, who I'd noticed before.

"Hi, I'm Leo!" greeted the other boy.

"Andi," I greeted, back.

"And I'm leaving," said the boy who I hadn't noticed. Nico.

"Good!" I yelled as he walked away.

"Good!" He yelled back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then he was gone.

"So… I see you've met Nico, then," smiled Leo.

"Sadly," I grunted in reply, making the other three laugh.

"Well, I'm off!" said Leo backing away. "I'll see you around, Andi."

"Yeah, we'll be off too," said Lizzy, before glaring at her step-brother. "I need to have a serious chat with Percy about a certain blonde!" I couldn't hold back the laughted at the look of confusion plastered, plainly on Percy's face.

"See you guys!" I called. WOW! This had to be one of the best days of by life! These people were amazing! Thank god they don't know my whole past…

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! It's just the start, there's a lot more to come!


End file.
